The present invention relates to toner particles for an electrophotographic copying machine and, more particularly, to the structure of color and magnetic toner particles suitable for an electrophotographic copying machine.
In a conventional electrophotographic copying machine, an electrostatic latent image formed on a photoreceptor can be visualized with toner particles. The visual image is then transferred onto a copy paper and fixed. As the toner particles, single-component toners are widely used each comprising a magnetic coloring member and a binding synthetic resin.
In particular, some copying machines can offer the color picture. Conventionally, the color toner of the single-component toner is of the type comprising magnetite or ferrite which is dark or dark brown. Such magnetic particles have a detrimental effect on the color to be developed.